delphifandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Estimate PGF1.3 - a debugger-formatter of structural errors in source codes Pascal+Delphi.
___Theme: PGF - the improved formatting; AUTOMATIC localisation / CORRECTION of structural ERRORS in initial codes Pascal and Delphi. ___ Keywords: debugging, formatting, support, reliability, visualisation, documenting, Pascal, Delphi, FreeWare. ___ Dear programmers. ___ Formatter of the programs initial codes, used in modern practice of programming, are based basically on a principle of unidirectional text processing. From an initial file the line of the text is entered and there and then to be made a conclusion of this information in a target file. The maximum that the given approach allows, it to allocate operators for a separate line and to deduce them with corresponding shift. In the given message there will be considered an updating of an available method of the formatting, received the name graphic formatting. For PASCAL + DELPHI debugger-formater PGF (Pascal-programs Graphical Formatter), providing following ADDITIONAL possibilities is developed: ___ 1. Automatic REVEALING and localisation of STRUCTURAL errors, with instructions of the most probable variant of their CORRECTION. ___ 2. Transformation of blocks by default (when there is only one executed operator in a body conditional - or the cycle-operator) in obvious blocks (it is added begIN-eND). ___ 3. The real structure of the program received after the above-stated transformations, is visualised in the form of the formatted text, with COLOUR and FAT CONTENT use. ___ 4. Operators of transition (obvious - GoTo, implicit - Exit, Halt, Continue …) POSITIONALLY and COLOUR are levelled on the label (if there is no label in the necessary place the phantom-label is generated) that does their appreciable at first sight. ___ 5. In the program text the considerable quantity of auxiliary comments of structural character is added, in particular to all стуктурообразующим to operators comments with the information providing them are attributed is mutual-CROSS REFERENCE. ___ 6. For all *.PAS files are created them *.RTF equivalents (to look through only through WordPad: Open With - WordPad; in WordPad, for switching-off of a mode of carrying over of long lines, in mode View / Options... / Rich Text / to establish option No Wrap), in which new structure of the program (generated as a result of neutralisation of discrepancies) and also the revealed structural errors are visualised by means of spaces, colour and fat content. At desire it is possible directly in *.RTF files to make text debugging, to keep them ‘ File: Save as’, having specified a mode ‘ Save as type: Text document ’ and having attributed in ‘ File name ’ after a name of a file expansion.PAS ’. In this case the corrected text will replace old *.PAS a file, and it is possible to continue debugging in Turbo Pascal or Delphi. ___ Selecting in the menu desirable values of parametres, it is possible to adjust easily program work on individually desirable profile of functioning. ___ Visually seeing realised in the initial text of the program REAL structure, the programmer can easily define demanded corrections that it became adequate to DESIRABLE structure. To you to solve, how much it will facilitate working out own and adaptation of another's program production, its reliability will raise. ___ It is quite possible, that package application in educational process and at registration of illustrative examples in textbooks also will give a positive effect as more evident and qualitative visualisation of structure of programs will facilitate teaching material mastering. ___ FreeWare, the package extends free of charge. System Windows. The user can itself: to alter the interface of target forms at own discretion (in installer initial texts of the program are included); it is easy to add in the interface any desirable language (PGF.exe is multilingual, the volume of messages is insignificant and while English, Russian, RuTranslit, Georgian, German, French, Spanish). The package extends some months, and for this time of messages on failures did not arrive, i.e. can take courageous - if does not help, for certain will not do much harm. To check up, whether really the above described innovations facilitate the analysis of structure of programs, copy the detailed description, installer (to download: http://grafor.moy.su/Files/PGFLanSetup.rar) or updating of package PGF, section Files on sites GRAFOR.MOY.SU, GRAFOR.PVT.GE. If PGF at you it is already installed, for updating it is enough to copy updating of file PGFWin.exe. I will be glad, if to you to like. New versions PGF, taking into account your remarks, will be regularly exposed (if has changed the version, before installation preliminary uninstalling established). ! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! ___ However me now discussion with users of a question on possibility and expediency of development of the similar approach to other programming languages more interests. What programming language seems to you the most perspective? Whether you can take part in similar works? Whether you know the organisation which is interested in carrying out of similar work so what is ready to finance it and how with it to communicate? It is possible to open the general discussion here or at forum GRAFOR.MOY.SU. In an ideal it there should be a module connected to available compilers from given language, and it is even better integrated into its new developed compilers. It seems to me, the activity wide field where the profit will be received by the one whom will have time(be in time) to create a demanded product here opens. After all in PGF are realized the ideas practically useful, but absent in maintained debuggers and formatters: Localisation of structural errors, with instructions of the most probable variant of their correction; Use of colour and fat content for structure visualisation; Alignment of transitions on a position and colour of their label; Generation for inducing structure elements commentars with mutual-cross references;.... If you already conduct or have become interested in carrying out of similar works, take the liked ideas (in any case it will be pleasant to understand, that my ideas have started to benefit, but it will be twice pleasant if you thus give on my the reference) or will invite to cooperation - perhaps my experience will appear is useful also all we can earn some of money :) . ! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! +? +! ___ I Wish all the best. ___ Troshin Vasil. Nik: Vasil54, sites: GRAFOR.MOY.SU, GRAFOR.PVT.GE.